Martha/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Festivals Winter Solstice Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play Casual talk * I don't know if I'd want to travel. Toby wants to go out there right now, haha. But me, I'm not the adventure type. * My husband took me on a couple of adventures when we were young. But I think I'd like to stay right where I am. I'm worried to death that Toby will take after his Pa and join some adventurer's guild, I don't want to lose another loved one. *(What type of gifts do you like?) * Well, I'm usually in need of new cooking tools like pots and pans, because someone likes to take off with my kitchen ware on his adventures. * Since I have a bakery, I'm always interested in tasting new and different types of bread to get inspiration. Compliment *(Your bread smells very good!) ** Thank you. I'm coming up with new tastes all the time! *(It must be hard to run a bakery shop and raise a child at the same time.) ** I used to only bake bread for my son, but then neighbors started asking for portions as well, so I started my own bakery. Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * I love to eat fish! * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. ;Ask about work *(How's your bakery doing?) ** As well as it can be when someone that "shall not be named" eats half the supply when he feels like it. *(It must be hard to be a single mother running a shop.) ** It's actually not so bad. When Toby was born, my hubby was still out and about in the Peripheries, so I'm used to it. The people here are so nice as well, they have given me a lot of help. Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue